


Flower Crown Buddies

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: based on theater mode live pictures i've seen from friends, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Geoff makes a bet with the Battle Buddies.Will Ryan go through with it?





	Flower Crown Buddies

Ryan walked past Jeremy's bedroom door to hear some giggling coming from inside the room. He stopped heading to the bathroom to apply his face paint and wondered what the hell Jeremy could be so giggly about. Did Gavin do something stupid? Or maybe Gavin used his hacking skills to find some more embarrassing model pictures from Ryan's past? For some reason, Ryan suddenly had the urge to punch Gavin in the face.

Ryan softly knocked on the door twice. "Lil J? You all right in there?" He put his ear up to the door.

"Ha-ha! Yeah, Ryan. I'm fine. Gavin's in here with me and he's being an idiot again."

"OI! Lil J!" he could hear Gavin squawking.

Ryan chuckled and went to the kitchen to grab himself a Diet Coke. He opened the fridge door to find one of his Diet Coke cans missing and a post-it note in its place.

**"TOOK ONE. I'M THE BOSS; I CAN DO THAT.  
GO SHOPPING NEXT TIME INSTEAD OF PUBG WITH THE LADS, DUMB-ASS!  
\- GEOFF "#1 DIET COKE FAN" RAMSEY"**

"Fuck you, Geoff..." Ryan grumbled, crumpling up the note and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed a can of Diet Coke he managed to not have Geoff steal and went back to his room, sulking. Having Geoff quit drinking was good, but having another Diet Coke lover in the FAHC was dealing to be more difficult than he thought.

Back in his room with his prized possession (right after his massive weapons collection, of course) he relaxed on the bed and turned on a good movie to watch until he fell asleep. But, he couldn't help but hear random giggles and squawks coming from the other room. What the hell were they doing?

Ryan stood up and made a decision. He was gonna find out what was going on, even if it killed him. Well, maybe not "kill him." He just liked being dramatic. He walked back to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door.

"Jeremy? Your giggles, although very cute, are infecting the rest of the penthouse. What are you doing in there?"

"Ryan, I don't think we can show you yet." Jeremy said between laughs.

"Nah, it's all right, Lil J. We can show 'im. Come in, Rye Bread. We have something to show you!" Gavin smiled.

Ryan shrugged and opened the door. He found Jeremy's bed covered with flower petals, glue bottles and floral wire. On top of Jeremy's bald head was a purple, orange and white flower crown. Gavin was still at working on something on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey, Ryan!" Jeremy waved.

"Hi..." Ryan said with confusion and pointed to the Rimmy Timmed flowery masterpiece. "What is that?" 

"A flower crown, Ryan! I made this one and Gavin is making one for you!" 

"It's very nice Jer- wait. What?!"

Gavin revealed a blue, black and white flower crown that he'd just finished working on. "Ta-da! All done for you, Ryan!"

"What the-? Gavin, I'm not wearing that! It'll mess with my image!"

Gavin groaned. "Ryan, you don't understand- Jeremy, tell the prick what's going on."

Jeremy swept some flower petals off his bed and sat down with Ryan. "So, Geoff had this bet he wanted to see. He bet that there was no way the Battle Buddies would go on a bank robbery job wearing flower crowns. He laughed and said he'd give us $500 each and he'd let us plan a heist together if we went through with it."

Gavin got a broom and started sweeping up the mess. He'd be proud to tell Michael what a good boi he was, cleaning up after his own mess. "If you don't do it by next week, he's gonna humiliate the living hell out of you guys. And you know how he gets when he has something to say..."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "What brought this up?"

"Gavin had a Million Dollars, But.. question and it spiraled from there." Jeremy shrugged. "But, that's why you gotta put it on, Ryan! I don't mind doing it! Hell, I need something to decorate my head."

"I already have a fucking mask, Jeremy! What's the news going to say to the Vagabond suddenly showing up to rob a bank with a flower crown on?!" 

"You think I'm gonna fare any better with Rimmy Tim wearing a flower crown?"

"With you, they'll buy it because it's part of your horrid color scheme." Gavin chuckled. Jeremy flipped him off. 

Gavin turned to Ryan. "But with Rye Bread, I know why he's scared. But, you gotta do it, Ryan~! It'll look so cute and scary and no one will know how to act because they know that if they say something, you'll go bonkers.Think of it like that!" 

Jeremy gasped and smiled at his Buddy. "Gavin's right! Use that to your advantage! You wear that, and no matter what anyone says about you, you'll scare 'em to death! It's like...how do I put it? No matter what the Vagabond wears, he can pull it off because nobody can say shit about it. Hell, you can wear a onesie to a heist and still be intimidating! They can't laugh at you, Ryan, so you have nothing to lose! So, come on. Please? For me?" 

Jeremy gave Ryan a hug and Gavin followed shortly after. If there's one thing that could make Ryan melt is having his two favorite boys sandwiched on both sides of him with hugs. 

"Pleeeease, Rye Bread? Seeing Geoffrey with his jaw to the ground would make my day! He would never expect it!" Gavin gave Ryan the cutest face he could muster, and of course, Jeremy did the same.

Too much cute around him was driving Ryan insane. He always bends whenever they team up like this, and unfortunately, this time would be no exception. Ryan picked up his flower crown and turned it around, looking at it from all angles. The flowers were placed very delicately and each flower in its own position had a reason for being there and not moving at all. The boys must've had a ball with the glue. 

After 30 seconds of looking, he turned to Jeremy. "When we plan our heist, we get to make Geoff dress up in a funny costume, right?"

Jeremy burst out laughing. "Of course, Ryan!" 

Ryan stood up and put his flower crown on. 

"Then, let's prove our boss wrong. And also, he owes me a Diet Coke. Asshole."

\----------------------------------------

Needless to say, Geoff was surprised when he saw the Battle Buddies doing crowd control in a bank with flower crowns on that matched their color schemes. 

"Wow. I'm impressed. You guys actually fucking did it. I'm uh...Wow." Geoff chuckled.

"Gavin would appreciate how speechless you are." Ryan smirked behind the mask. Seeing the Vagabond with something spooky and something cute on at the same time gave the patrons in the bank mixed feelings. So, Jeremy was right after all.

"Gav should also be getting the money out of the safe instead of checking on his hair in the mirror again. GAVIN." Gavin was slapped on the back of the head by Michael as Geoff pointed out how distracted the Golden Boy was.

Jeremy chuckled. "Guess we win, huh Geoff?" 

Geoff scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you do. But... there's one more thing I forgot to mention about the bet." 

The Battle Buddies looked nervous. 

"What now?!" Ryan grumbled.

"After this is over and we escape like the awesome people we are, you two have to take a selfie with those crowns on."

Jeremy laughed while Ryan face-palmed with his free hand.

"After that, I won't bother you anymore. I promise. You'll get the 500 bucks and the next heist is all yours. I just need something for blackmail."

So, if you're wondering why there's a selfie of the Battle Buddies wearing flower crowns and making the "blep" face floating around the Internet, now you know why.


End file.
